La melodia para cerrar los ojos
by electra78
Summary: Los ultimos minutos de Walter Sullivan...antes de escapar de la carcel.


**La melodía para cerrar los ojos**

**"Tan insignificante."  
>Walter Sullivan observó con ojos que ocultaban emoción alguna a los<br>presos que desfilaban en el patio de la prisión. Unos cuantos  
>conversaban con expresión ceñuda, otros se metían en los lugares más<br>recónditos seguramente para sacar la droga que se vendían entre ellos  
>y el resto presenciaban un partido de voleibol: Asesinos vs Ladrones.<br>La red y pelota habían sido traídas para que las peleas entre los  
>presos cesen. La ironía del caso era que este juego causaba más<br>peleas entre los asesinos y ladrones sobre todo cuando algún equipo  
>hacia trampa.<br>Pero Walter no participaba, le prohibieron acercarse a los reos  
>después de que intento asesinar a uno. "Es un enfermo" oía<br>constantemente "Le saca los corazones a sus víctimas". Los más malos  
>le temían."Ese método lo utilizo diez veces" la policía lo tenía en<br>la mira "No tiene familia ni perro que le ladre".  
>Pero allí era cuando se equivocaban.<br>"Madre"  
>El constantemente la visitaba antes de que esos hombres sin fe lo<br>atraparan. Hombres sin fe ¿Quien había dicho eso?  
>Dahlia. Ella le había dicho la forma de resucitar a mamá. Mamá<br>estaba en peligro, los hombres sin fe le iban a hacer daño. Solo Walter  
>podía ser el único que era digno de llevar tan importante misión.<br>21,21 legidos, 21 corazones, 21 Sacramentos.  
>Apenas tenía 10, faltaban alguno asesino (que cometió ese<br>pecado por accidente) le preguntaba (no sin temor) si podía dormir con  
>la conciencia tranquila él respondía enconguiendose de hombros y sin<br>mirar a nadie:  
>"Sus lágrimas no significaban nada para mi"<br>11. El número no le dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza; sus compañeros  
>le oían decir en la noche "11,11". Ya entonces sabían que planeaba un<br>nuevo asesinato. Temblaban.  
>"No hay nada que puedas hacer"<br>Eran tontos ¿ellos? ¿Todos esos pecadores resucitar a mamá? En la  
>vida permitiría eso.<br>Apretó con fuerza dos objetos. Uno era una muñeca que él nunca  
>soltaba, una niña fue la que se la dio una noche que él se hallaba<br>acurrucado para tolerar el frío, recordó que nunca nadie fue amable  
>con él; Tras ese acto se prometió que en el futuro ella sería la<br>20,"La madre resucita".  
>Claro que sería después de el 19, 18,17...<br>En otra mano, una cuchara. La había tomado después de que cenarán  
>filetes casi crudos y puré frío.<br>"El amor que tu no me diste"  
>Un preso se le acercó, le ofreció un cigarro, Walter lo rechazo, para lo<br>que tenía que hacer debía estar puro... y odiaba el olor que a veces  
>quedaba impregnada la ropa.<br>La Orden le había dicho que si estaba dispuesto a ejecutar el  
>ritual, sería beneficioso porque dios regresaría para poder terminar<br>de traer el paraíso donde él junto con solo los más selectos podían  
>entrarse lo prometieron, pero Walter los ignoro, dios podía esperar,<br>mamá lo necesitaba, el la necesitaba.  
>"Te lo doy a ti"<br>Walter se acercó al que le ofreció el cigarro, le pregunto la  
>hora, cuando lo supo se volvió a alejar.<br>Cuatro minutos...  
>Para que nadie viera lo que planeaba pero como tampoco quería que los<br>guardias sospecharan y arruinarán todo, se alejo de todos mostrando las  
>manos vacías.<br>"No me escucharán decir lo siento"  
>El preso de los cigarros no paraba de mirarlo, hacia poco tenía de<br>haber ingresado. Fue sorprendido vendiendo droga y tenía cinco años de  
>condena. El sabía quién era Walter, el caso salió en los periódicos<br>pero a pesar de saber que era un asesino en serie, al verlo a vivo y a  
>color sintió...pena por él, empatía. Cuando lo vio a los ojos supo que<br>era alguien triste, tenía huellas de la dura vida...  
>Un minuto...<br>"Aquí está la melodía para cerrar los ojos"  
>Walter sacó la cuchara...<br>"Siempre fuiste tú a quien debía..."  
>En sus estudios él sabía dónde<br>estaba el lugar donde tenía que apuntar...  
>"No me siento con fuerzas para llorar por ti"<br>Si esperaba a su libertad nunca cumpliría su misión. Era cadena  
>perpetua, Walter había pensado en varias formas de escapar pero nunca<br>las logró. Entonces tuvo una idea.  
>El era el número 11.<br>No moriría. Simplemente escaparía, continuaría su trabajo... y nadie  
>más lo encerraría porque jamás lo encontrarían...<br>"Oigo una suave melodía"...**

**El preso de los cigarros se armó de valor, iba a volver a  
>hablarle, seria amistoso con él. Así podrían apoyarse mutuamente<br>durante cinco años ¿cuanto se le da a alguien que quien quito vida 10  
>veces?<br>Mientras se aproximaba, lo vio meter la mano en su bolsillo y  
>sacó... ¿una cuchara?, "¿Que va a hacer?, ¿cavar un túnel para escapar?", el hombre sonrió, estaba claro que nadie sin sentimientos no<br>podía soportar los horrores de la prisión. Entonces vio que los dedos  
>derechos tanteaban su cuello. Ya extrañado, presto más<br>atención. Walter no parpadeaba.  
>Volteo la cuchara por donde normalmente se sostiene y la alzó...<br>-¡Espere!-grito el preso pues al momento comprendió su grito los  
>policías que vigilaban empezaron a correr hacia Walter y alcanzaron a<br>ver la cuchara atravesar el cuello de Sullivan...  
>No sintió dolor, oyó gritos y alcanzo a ver personas correr hacia él<br>con la intención de no dejarlo escapar de sus muros, para impedir que  
>mamá y él se encontraran de nuevo ¿Que, porque no le daban una sola<br>razón para no ver a su mamá? ¿Porque querían evitar que corriera  
>como cualquier niño pequeño a los brazos de quien lo trajo a la vida?<br>"Adiós"**

**Desde que vi Silent Hill The Room, en un principio creí que Walter no  
>veía sus asesinatos como tales cosas. El es uno de los personajes más<br>complejos y por los que sentí compasión y feo.  
>Siempre he dicho que los malos no ven sus actos ni los llaman malos<br>porque para ellos no son malos, son sus fines beneficiosos  
>(egoistas, dañinos y perjudiciales para las víctimas. Aguas, no los<br>defiendo, al contrario me da gusto que al final les den una  
>putiza),pero con Walter yo no lo llamaría egoísta, porque no quería<br>conquistar el mundo (o el área limítrofe) ,ni quería un poder absoluto  
>o resucitar al dios de la Orden para disfrutar el "paraíso" eterno,<br>solo era alguien que quería el amor de una madre, un niño que pudo  
>tener una vida diferente pero la gente que no sabía sus sentimientos<br>lo hizo ver cosas de otra manera y lo transformaron. En resumen: no  
>tenía malos propósitos simplemente siguió malos consejos. Walter<br>Sullivan es uno de esos personajes de Silent Hill que le aplaudo (por  
>hacerme sentir feo después de Alessa) al Tema Silent.<br>Pongo " dios" en minúscula por pensamientos personales. Si eso esta  
>mal, sin bronca me dicen para no volverlo a hacer.<br>****En Este one-shot hay fragmentos the Room of Angel.  
>Walter Sullivan, Room of Angel y Silent Hill The Room son propiedad de<br>Konami.  
><strong> 


End file.
